The invention relates to a device for drying paper webs, especially tissue paper webs, with a dryer cylinder and a dryer hood for blowing hot air onto the paper web.
These systems are also called Yankee cylinders (dryers) and Yankee hoods and have been used in the area of tissue production for a long time. High impingement temperatures of the hot air are required in order to achieve high throughput and good quality. Currently, dryer hoods working at temperatures of up to approx. 500° C. are in operation, with limitations that are due primarily to the materials. There are drawbacks, caused especially also by different gaps between the dryer cylinder and the dryer hood during operation, leading to non-uniform drying.